


Masters pet

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Graphic Description, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mentions of Sex, Pet Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo knew from the first moment he met Kiyotaka that it would be his downfall. He just didn't know how hard he would fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters pet

_**“Mondo,”** _

The name was thick, heavy as it rolled off his tongue and spread throughout the dimly lit room with ease. Sitting there, legs opened just enough so that he could get a sneak peak. A little tease from wobbly knees that rested on the bed of their shared space night after wretched night. _“Mondo...”_ A shudder passed through him. Hitting a sensitive area, so sweet and sticky like honey it coated his body. Yet deadly like poison. It throbbed in his veins, slowly deteriorating him into nothing and from the get go he knew he was trapped. Mesmerized like a moth to the flame. Caught under the spell of lies; beautiful ones that would relate to you tales of riches and wonders that await should you comply with all demands. So he fell, easy. Deep into the pits of hell that was given a human name- **Kiyotaka Ishimaru.**

“M' gonna fuck you up. Gonna rip out that damn throat of yers.” Grinning, A bolt of laughter erupted from the base of his throat, one he did not know could even exist. Not until he met this man. The room shook with the power it held, yet any strength he figured he had left, was left only to Kiyotaka. He had given up all that he was for the chance to become something more, better. Something less of a man and more of a **pet.** Mondo Oowada would bend and twist; breaking his bones until his fingers snapped and his skull would crack under the immense pressure. Till he bled out, guts covering the floor; limbs scattered like a masterpiece titled 'Death by Affection'. _“Oh,”_ A soft gasp from pink lips and he nearly tumbled into his own grave.

“I know what you want, you wanna get fucked don't ya? Ya fuckin' whore, bitch! How many men 'ave ya slept wit huh? I wanna hear ya say it, come on!” It always turned out like this when they got into it. Demands, terrible guilt ridden shouts, angry words thrown into the others face and the male below him arched and sighed and _moaned_ at each curse tossed his way. He melted under the **love** that he would deliver in such fashion. So Mean spirited. Well, at least that's what he called it. These sick games made him feral. Mondo was a puppy, stricken with the need to please his new owner anyway he could. Its easy to teach a new dogs new tricks. Kiyotaka just so happened to catch him at a young age, one were impression mean't everything and becoming the alpha was priority number one.

 _“Yes, none, only you,”_ He would reply, his breath would always sound so distant, needy even during. Like without the other here with him he could not make a sound. Could not properly verbalize what he wanted. Would not be able to inhale that precious oxygen for the fear he may wake up and all this would disappear. Trapping Mondo here like that, with a facade of need that without him he would die. _“Good boy,”_ He would hum so happily and it would drive him insane. If there was anything he would die for it would be those words of appraisal. To hear he was doing his job correctly, being what Kiyotaka wanted from him. Becoming something for someone. _“Good boy.”_ Like a tasty treat; he was given that bone.

_“Touch me.”_

It wasn't him begging, it was him demanding.

_“Touch me, **mutt** \--”_

If it were normal for humans to howl than Mondo would have been the first to do such a thing. Wanting to ride it out, shout at the moon and curse it for allowing him to hit the pavement so hard that he would never be able to return from the injuries. His legs were cut off, unable to run away. Here he would stay as a prisoner of emotion. **Despair** , he use to hate that word. Hearing it would make him cringe and sneer. Whenever his loving master would use it, he would merely turn a blind eye. “Despair, hah, what a fuckin' joke!” He would laugh and pretend everything was okay and happy in the world when in reality it was crumbling beneath his finger tips. Nails chipping away until they eventually would fall off only leaving the sensitive and exposed, bleeding flesh that resided underneath. He could pick at the scab all he wanted but it would never regrow back the way he wanted. There would always be a mark. 

_“I'm serious Kyoudai, despair, it's so beautiful. Silent, but stronger than you think. Strength does not always need to be so loud, let me teach you. Let me show you what your true potential could do for you. Where it could lead you. Let me guide you, I'll take care of you, I promise.”_ A gloved hand, a gentle smile, a venomous lie; veiled by roses that were laced with thorns that could prick your skin until the ground bathed in your own crimson blood. He wasn't what you thought he was, he was evil. Strange, cunning, disgusting- yet you choose to say “Yes.” And he grinned, kissed your cheek and rubbed you between your legs. You wanted to rip out his eyes and eat them. 

_“Good boy.”_

Like a drug, he was hooked. He wasn't strong so he latched onto the things that could lead him from his own self loathing. Addiction is a powerful thing, its not easy to get rid of the cancer that plagues you once you start. Kiyotaka was that ignition each time and Mondo? A stick of dynamite that would set fuse once lit. He was messed up, they both were because it came so easy. 

_“Get on your knees for me,”_

“Ok.” 

_“Bare your teeth for me,”_

“Ok.” 

_“Love me, love despair,”_

“Ok.” 

_**“Kill for me...”** _

...

“Who.”

Everyday, he would play those mind games with the _oh-so-mighty_ Mondo Oowada. Tricking him into believing he held any sort of say in this relationship. With the crippled personality that he never even had to begin with shattered each time like glass. And he didn't care what mental damage it would do to him. To Kiyotaka, he was already gone, already contorted into something that just wasn't quite right for society. A lost cause with another path to take. A bomb, he wasn't fit for this world. Neither of them were and its why together they fit so close. Never fitting in, never getting praise, never knowing when to quit, the yelling, thinking, yearning, loving, hating, sobbing, destroying...

Mondo was a **monster**. He was always a monster. It just took another to truly show it. A kind man with a gentle pair of red eyes, soft black hair, a demanding stature and a cruel promise that was just to nice to decline. 

_“You'll come to love despair, Kyoudai.”_

And he was right. 

I do.


End file.
